Paradise
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: Taken from their home for the sake of peace they were brought to a place of a neverending cycle of war and peace but when their new home is destroyed they will fight back with the unity the people deserve to bring back their home, their paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, meaning I can tamper with, toy with, alter and or destroy what I please because this is fan fiction and I am the author.

IMPORTANT NOTE this story was taken down due to a conversation with Transcendent. She pointed out several flaws in my story that I have changed. Thanks again!

**Title- **Paradise

**Summary- **A new organization is terrorizing the governments' that side with Sanq's Alliance but not even they counted on fighting the legendary Sailor Soldiers and this time it's all about Unity

Japanese words 

Rakuen- Paradise

The rest will have (…) around the meaning of the word.

**Story Quote** _For the hope that we will one day win this endless battle. We fight for peace and have the faith we will one day bring the unity that the people strive so hard for…_

**Chapter One**

Usagi sighed walking down the streets of Tokyo. Makoto and Rei were with her.

The senshi were removed from their home when peace had finally been gained, Usagi on the other hand was given a choice to stay with Mamoru or leave with the Senshi.

She chose to stay with her senshi. It wasn't that she didn't love Mamoru because she did. It was the fact that the love she held for him dimmed after she had been reborn as Usagi. When Serenity died so did her eternal love for Endymion.

But the fact was the fates believed the senshi to be a threat to earth by unconsciously luring enemies for their power. Usagi knew it was her fault; they weren't just after the senshi for revenge but for her crystal. Even if she stayed she knew more enemies would come… it was better this way. Mamoru was forced to stay behind because his world hadn't been destroyed. He was earth's guardian and was needed to protect his people if he should ever need to. With or without Usagi he would come to rule his world like he would've if the silver millennium hadn't been destroyed.

Here in the new world she wasn't apart of a greater good against evil. And the infamous twins didn't control her anymore. Fate and destiny.

When they made the time jump it was decided that they would have to be reborn in this world. Like a brand new start. Usagi was now 18 and so were the inner senshi. The outer Senshi disappeared when the war started. Though Usagi knew from her talks on the phone to Hotaru that she was 5 and living happily.

Though that was 2 years ago, the war with OZ ended as well with white fang and Mariemaia and her army. Now a new organization started.

They were going to the new shrine they had built for Rei's grandfather. He was the only one to come with the senshi, meaning the Tsukino's, Motoki and everyone else who knew about their alternate identities chose to stay behind.

Rei, Usagi and Makoto were running slightly late. They were going to see the finish work of the shrine. They had construction workers and architects build it. They were located at the center of Japan. Most of Japan had either been destroyed by war or happened to be turned into bases for the war, which were all in ruin now.

This would be the first time they could see the finished shrine. The inners had decided to move to the shrine long ago. Rei's grandfather might be somewhere in Sanq. He's now 10 years younger after being reborn in a new dimension making him 46. He became part of the Japanese Government, though still wanted to run the shrine with Rei. All of the governments that sided with alliance have been under attack lately. Meaning Grandpa Hino is in hiding.

The attackers named themselves SPtACoE. or in other words; **S**top **P**ledging (to) **A**ll **C**oalition (or) **E**lse.

Usagi, Makoto and Rei made it to the shrine in time to see Minako and Ami glaring at them playfully, Luna and Artemis were nowhere in sight.

"I am surprised at you. What took you so long?" Ami said scolding making everyone giggle. In this new life Ami has been more carefree about having fun then studying to be the best since she wasn't scorned by people for being different.

"Sorry MOM but we were watching the news. Where are Luna and Artemis?" Makoto said jokingly, curious as to where the silly kitties went.

"They went on a DATE" Minako said giggling like a fool.

"OHH," Usagi said giddily. She wondered what the two cats were doing on the date. Perhaps making out... or making looove. "We have to hassle them when the get back." Everyone laughed.

"Come on we are wasting precious party time by just standing here lets celebrate to the new temple" Rei said smiling.

"What should it be called" Usagi said curiously walking calmly up the shrine steps beside the others.

"Let's all think of a name," Rei proposed, "whichever is best gets it. I'll go first." She paused, thinking. "Shinsei." (Sacred)

"Sougen (Meadow)" Makoto said as they were close to reaching the top.

"Bara (Rose)" Usagi said quietly looking down sadly in remembrance of Mamoru. Minako held her hand comfortingly

"Heiwa (peaceful)" Minako said cheerfully smiling as they reached the top. They all looked at it in awe. The shrine was beautiful slightly bigger and fancier then the Hikawa Shrine.

"Rakuen (Paradise)" Ami whispered, everyone nodded in agreement it was their home… their _paradise_.

"Rakuen it is, now lets celebrate!" Makoto said jumping up and running to their new home.

Laughing the others made their way checking out all the rooms in their paradise. All their rooms were stationed together in the temple house. They got the upstairs. The night was spent with much junk food, old stories, some new ones and many tears of both joy and sorrow and let's not forget the laughter.

Soon everything settled down and the girls were sleeping.

Usagi woke up abruptly hearing something off into the distance like a fading echo. Waking up the other girls they could here loud gunshots…

Soon gunshots rang out though the shrine. As they got closer the five teenage girls sat in their pajama's hearing the screams of innocent people frightened as more gun shots echo out through the night.

Ami stood up "We have to get out of here or they'll find us for sure" she whispered.

Makoto stood up and looked out the window making sure the lights were off so they couldn't see her shadow. Nodding in confirmation that they were surrounded

"Ami we can't they're surrounding the area. We need a diversion" Then Rei said telling them all to crouch when someone passed by the doors.

Usagi stood up defiantly "No it's to dangerous. Rei we all know how to control our powers outside of our senshi form now. Why don't we use that to our advantage."

Makoto crouched down with the rest of them "Usagi this is no time to play leader they have guns" Makoto said gently.

Minako looked around "I think she may be right. We can use it to our advantage make them not want to come in here. Ami I want you to make a giant shabon bubble to cover us all. And Rei use your fire to burn this room down so everyone leaves." Minako whispered demandingly.

Everyone nodded when someone was walking towards the door and started to open it when Makoto touched the handle electricity was sent to the other side giving the guy the shock of his life.

"NOW!" Usagi whispered loudly to them.

Rei made a prayer motion before spinning making fire burst from her fingers on each side.

It spread to the walls giving Ami enough room to make the bubble. Spinning with her arms extended a bubble started to form still spinning she raised her arms closing off the giant bubble.

The bubble filled with cool mist to keep them safe from smoke and heat.

The fire started to eat at the room destroying their paradise but now they could hear the soldiers leaving.

"That's it we have to help with this war!" Usagi shouted angrily.

"What do you mean, we can't use our powers to harm humans." Makoto said calmly.

"Then we'll use everything else we know." Usagi said coughing slightly as Ami let the bubble down. They were standing in the middle of a broken and burnt temple house.

"Your right Usagi they shouldn't get away with this, maybe if we help then we can stop the cycle of war and pain." Rei said looking at the destruction her flame caused with thick tears lining her bright bluish lavender eyes.

"Come on let's find the outers" Ami said helping Rei up.

"Already here" a deep feminine voice said calmly. They turned to see the outers with Luna and Artemis

Hotaru ran up to Usagi and hugged her tightly "What's your plan of action Usagi-chan" Usagi thought about it for a moment.

"I keep reading and hearing of the Gundam Pilots on the news. They're assassins who fight for peace with weapons and those large machines called Gundams."

"Usagi you seriously don't think were going to be a Gundam Pilot" Minako said doubtfully looking at Usagi disbelievingly.

"She's right Usagi they are murderers" Rei said through clenched teeth.

"Quiet, give her a chance to finish" Setsuna spoke softly her voice steady and calm.

"SPtACoE are the ones after your Grandfather to murder him. I am willing to fight for what I believe in just like I always have. But we aren't going to operate killing machines or even guns. Though we will have to learn about guns anyway.

My suggestion is we form our own Union just like the Gundam pilots. Instead of killing our enemies we'll knock them out and place them in our very own home made prison. We will gather the information on the enemy and stop them from harming anyone or their dreams.

We only kill if it is absolutely necessary, now your missions are separate" Usagi said taping her chin lightly.

"Setsuna you have the power to warp objects to form things right? Well make a base somewhere where no one knows about, but it has to be on earth and easy to find to those who know about it.

Haruka and Michiru, you are to make and find weaponry and all of our transportation for us.

Hotaru since your only seven you can't be on the battlefield even though you'd be okay I would still rather have you in the laboratories with Setsuna giving us missions and telling us where to be and do what we need to do…

Artemis, you and Luna are to come with us on missions only if necessary other then that you'll have to be in the base we create. Helping out with what you can.

As for the rest of us we'll be known as the Touitsu (Unity), We'll need code names when were on missions or discovered in the base." Usagi said waiting to see is everyone agreed.

"Why don't we have or signature planets as our code names, example… My code name is Pluto" Setsuna said quietly

"Okay I'm Cosmos" Usagi said calmly.

"But the first thing we do is build a base. Then we'll all have to go through training." Usagi said rubbing her hands together; a slight breeze caressing them chilling them all slightly.

"What kind of training?" Michiru said hesitantly.

"You'll see, now we better go, I bet those soldier will be back soon I have a hint as to why they were here. Let's go" Usagi whispered going into the woods in back of the shrine.

Wow that was interesting; not your normal ficlet though this chapter may have seemed slightly cliché but it won't always be like that.

WELL! I really hope you liked it, more to come soon CHOW DOLL


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing meaning I can tamper with, toy with, alter and or destroy what I please because this is fan fiction and I am its author.

**Story Quote** _For the hope that we will one day win this endless battle. We fight for peace and have the faith we will one day bring the unity that the people strive so hard for…_

**-Paradise- **

New Summary: Taken from their home for the sake of peace they were brought to a place of a never-ending cycle of war and peace but when their new home is destroyed they will fight back with the unity the people deserve to bring back their home, their paradise.

Wow. I have absolutely NO reviews yet I have hmm let me see 95! Freaking hits on my story. last time I posted this you loved it1 I'm confused. What's' wrong?

Well if you won't tell me in a review then email me. My new email decided ii'll update this time. Next time I won't until I reach a maximum of 15 reviews.

**Chapter Two**

Michiru smiled as she watched Haruka bop her head to the music while creating weapons for their hime and her inner senshi. Hotaru was dancing crazily to the music with a nauseous Artemis and Luna in her arms.

It felt so right being together again… as friends rather then senshi. Even with the inners whom they thought more of as younger siblings rather then enemies.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A new voice said teasingly. Michiru looked up to see Usagi and the inners walk in tiredly. They by far worked the hardest out of them all, not only training physically but mentally as well.

Michiru smiled "nothing, just glad to be with all of you like this as friends rather then foes"

Haruka sneaked a smile at her lover and nodded. Hotaru set down Luna and Artemis who stumbled slightly.

Everyone quieted when Setsuna walked into the room with a stack of thin boxes. She glanced around the room, smiling at the smile Usagi sent her. "Your first mission has presented itself. Now that our underground base has been built and your weapons completed you will be sent to follow Peacecraft and appear at peace speeches. You will attend a college with her known as the Peacecraft Academy. Note that the pilots are always with her. Do not let them find you out"

With that she opened each box to reveal the ugly Peacecraft uniform and a set of keys, their dorm room.

Setsuna smirked handing each of them a separate set of keys. "Motorcycles, thank Haruka. They are already in a secret garage provided by…"

"Me" Usagi and the others stood up in shock as Millardo Peacecraft aka Zechs stepped into the room.

"I needed someone on the inside to help… it took a bit of persuasion but he's agreed to help."

Usagi nodded respecting her decision. The others agreed besides Haruka who glared at the pale haired man.

Setsuna nodded to Zechs. "Millardo will bring you to Sanq. You are already enrolled so no trouble there. Be careful girls"

Each girl took a box and packed the rest of their things. "Bye Minna!" the girls cried as Zechs lead them out of the room and to the garage above ground.

Haruka mumbled something about prissy men with long hair and glared at Setsuna childishly. Hotaru giggled at her as the others merely shook their heads.

It was only an hour before they arrived in silence at the palace. Usagi shifted before stepping out of the car and grabbing her luggage with the girls behind her.

Zechs left without a word pulling out of the driveway and leaving them to fend for themselves.

Sighing agitatedly Rei walked up the mass amount of steps with the others behind her. The large double doors were open with guards standing by them, they didn't even turn to look their way.

Minako walked up and made a face before eeping when he glared. "Minako!" Ami said not knowing whether to laugh or yell.

"What I thought they were like the ones in England…"

Usagi laughed and walked up to the desk in the Academy part of the palace. Not many students were out an about due to classes.

"Excuse me, we are the new students" Usagi said watching as the lady eyed her in annoyance.

"Yes well do you have your keys, surely Mr. Peacecraft sent them to you if you ARE the students" she said in a snobbish tone.

Makoto frowned at the lady and shoved her keys in the woman's face, the others followed suit in a less aggressive way.

"Very well, your doors are upstairs down the right find the rooms on your own from there"

Rei glared at her before leaving. When they got to their dorm they were surprised to see it was next to room 1, the pilot's dorm.

Getting into their dorm, which was a 5 person dorm much like the guys dorm, they changed and headed for class.

Walking down the halls Makoto and Minako were looking into the rooms seeing many Kawaii looking boys. Rei and Ami had to pull them away after they were scolded by a teacher.

"Room 15, Pacifism" Usagi said knocking on the door. A man walked out obviously the teacher. He was very handsome with green eyes and short pale blond hair.

"Yes… may I help you?" he said flinching when there was a loud shout in the classroom.

"We're the new students…"

He nodded "right. Come on in"

Heero frowned, leaning back in his chair ignoring the stares Relena sent him. His attention was on the door where the teacher wandered over to when a knock sounded.

When he walked back into the class, five beautiful girls trailed behind him. The class got silent after that and everyone looked to the front curious as to whom they were.

Duo let out a low whistle getting a glare from one of the girls; her deep bluish lavender eyes blazed with a fire at is rude behavior. Wufei smirked.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. "Okay these are the five new students Mr. Millardo enrolled. Please introduce yourselves girls"

The first girl was short with a slim curvy form her short teal blue hair brushed her neck slightly and her sapphire eyes sparkled modestly. "Atashi wa Mizuno, Ami. Nice to meet you"

The next girl was the one who glared at Duo, she was medium height of 5'5 with hip length black hair with reddish purple highlights her narrow eyes a deep bluish lavender. She was slim with a curvy figure. "Atashi wa Hino Rei. Don't mess with me"

Some laughed at that including Wufei. The girl at the end sent her a glare and Rei grinned sheepishly at her.

The girl besides her was tall almost as tall as Trowa at 5'8. She had long waist length pale brown hair and sparkling emerald colored eyes. She was also slim and very curvy. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Atashi wa Kino Makoto. Nice to meet ya"

The girl next to her was of medium height with hip length hair a very pale platinum blond color with sky blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a half up style held by a large red bow. She was rather skinny with a very curvy form. "Atashi wa Aino Minako! Nice to meet ya" she said giving a wink.

The last girl was by fair exquisite with ankle length pale gold hair with silvery strands shining beneath. It was styled in a very unique hairstyle, two spherical buns on the side of her head with the rest falling from them elegantly like streamers of gold. Her eyes were a dark tropical blue with a metallic sheen of silver. She was rather skinny with soft beautiful curves. "Atashi wa, Tsukino Usagi it's a pleasure" she said giving a radiant smile.

"Please take your seats in the back" Mr. Anderson said calmly.

On their way back the girls caught the eyes of the pilots and smirked. Usagi didn't look at them or even acknowledge them. Her eyes did however catch a glimpse of intense Prussian blue eyes.

Eyes that held so many dark secrets…

**End Chapter**

Wow. This is the first time I completed a second chapter to this story that I actually like. Hope you like to.

Miss Nerf


End file.
